Naruto Selingkuh
by ozanlucifer
Summary: Naruto selingkuh dengan istri teman-temannya karena Hinata sudah tidak bisa memuaskannya. (BACA AJA SAJALAH) Fic ini khusus untuk reader 18 keatas saja, untuk usia dibawah 18 jangan baca oke. Gak suka JANGAN BACA. CHAP 4 UP.
1. Chapter 01

Uzumaki Naruto seorang pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke-4 dan juga seorang Nanadaime Hokage yang sedang mengerjakan dokumen yang ditemani penasehatnya Nara Shikamaru disebelahnya.

"Huft... Akhirnya beres juga" Keluh Naruto

"Ya, kerja bagus Hokage-sama" Balas Shika

"HOAMMM... Kau tidak pulang shika?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya aku akan pulang setelah membereskan berkas-berkas yang belum beres. HOAAMMM... Mendokusei" Balas Shika yang sudah mengantuk dan masih saja sempat berkata ciri khasnya.

Lalu Shikamaru dan Naruto membereskan berkas-berkas yang telah selesai mereka kerjakan. Lalu setelah beres Shikamaru beranjak untuk pulang.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Naruto" kata Shikamaru yang telah beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya, Terima Kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Shika" Balas Naruto.

Shikamaru berhenti di pintu keluar dan berbalik badan. Naruto yang heran melihat shikamaru berhenti di pintu keluar lalu bertanya.

"Ada apa Shika? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tanya, kau pulang atau tidur disini Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Mungkin aku akan tidur disini Shika, ada yang ingin ku cek beberapa berkas jika beres dengan cepat aku akan pulang. Bisakah kau mampir ke rumahku untuk memberi tahu Hinata, Shika?" Kata Naruto.

"Mau ku bantu?" Tanya Shika.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin mengecek sendiri" Balas Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan mampir kerumahmu untuk beritahu Hinata. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Naruto, ini sudah malam tidurlah yang teratur" Kata Shika.

"Kau seperti istriku saja, shika. Hahahaha" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Mendokusei. Aku hanya memberitahumu sebagai sahabat. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, jaa ne" Kata Shikamaru dengan menutup pintu ruangan.

"Huftt... Akhirnya dia pulang juga, tinggal menunggunya" Naruto menghela nafas lalu duduk dengan menghadap keluar jendela.

Setelah beberapa menit pintu ruangan terbuka lalu ditutup lagi dan dikunci dan terlihat siluet sesorang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan hokage tersebut. Naruto yang sadar ada seseorang sedang berdiri di depan pintu berbalik lalu tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sakura-Chan" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan terlihatlah orang yang berdiri di depan pintu itu adalah Haruno Sakura yang sedang tersenyum kepada Naruto.

SCENE CHANGE

TOK TOK

TOK TOK

Lalu pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita bersurai biru dongker dan bermata putih khas Hyuga.

"Ah.. Shikamaru-kun ada apa? Masuk dulu" Kata Hinata.

"Tidak usah Hinata, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau Naruto kemungkinan tidak pulang, katanya ada berkas yang ingin di ceknya, tapi kalau beres cepat dia akan pulang" Kata Shikamaru.

"Begitu ya, terima kasih Shikamaru-kun" Kata Hinata.

"Ya sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hinata, Jaa ne" Kata Shikamaru yang langsung berbalik lalu berjalan untuk pulang.

"Huft... Sepertinya tidak hari ini" Hinata menghela nafas dan terlihat sedikit kecewa lalu dia menutup pintu rumahnya.

SCENE CHANGE

"Umpppp..."

"Hah... Hah.. Hahh.." terdengar suara desahan diruangan hokage yang ternyata Naruto sedang berciuman dengan Sakura.

"Aku kangen belaianmu, Sakura-Chan" Kata Naruto.

"Aku juga, Naruto.. Aku ingin dirimu, kita hanya bisa melakukan ini saat malam tiba" Kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meluangkan waktu ke ruangan pribadi rumah sakitmu saat pekerjaanku sudah beres atau saat sedang istirahat" Kata Naruto lalu tangannya menarik kepala Sakura dan kembali berciuman sedangkan tangan satunya meremas dadanya sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman mereka melepaskan ciuman untuk mengambil pernapasan setelah berciuman. Naruto secara perlahan membuka baju merah yang dikenakan Sakura, lalu terlihatlah kulit mulus dan payudara yang terlihat berukuran C-Cup.

"Kau tidak memakai bra, Sakura-Chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, karena ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu aku lupa memakainya" Balas Sakura.

"Kau sangat mesum dan terlihat seperti pelacur, Sakura-Chan" Kata Naruto yang tangannya meraba payudara sakura.

"Ahh... Kimochi.. aku mesum dan lacur hanya kepadamu saja Naruto" Kata Sakura.

"kau sangat pengertian, Sakura-Chan. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya" Kata Naruto lalu menghisap payudaranya.

"Ahhh... Na.. Ahh.. ruto... Ahh.. Kimochi.." Sakura yang mendesah keenakan sambil menekan kepala naruto ke payudaranya dengan tangannya. Setelah beberapa menit Naruto menghisap payudara Sakura, Naruto melepas celananya dan juga celana dalamnya dan terlihatlah penisnya yang masih lembek.

"Sakura-Chan hisap punyaku, buat punyaku tegang" Kata Naruto kepada Sakura.

Sakura menuruti perkataan Naruto lalu berjongkok, lalu tangannya memegang penis Naruto yang masih lembek lalu mengocoknya, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya punya Naruto tegang juga membuat Sakura tersenyum lalu dijilat setelah itu mengulumnya dengan mulut.

"Ahhh... Sakura-Chan kau yang terhebat"

Sakura terus mengulum punya-nya Naruto, hingga beberapa menit kemudian Naruto ingin keluar.

"Ahhh... Sakura-Chan... Ahhh... aku ingin keluar"

Sakura terus mengulumnya hingga Naruto keluar didalam mulutnya lalu dia telan sperma milik Naruto.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Sakura-Chan kau memang hebat"

"Sekarang giliranku Naruto"

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya" Kata Naruto lalu membuka celana dalam milik Sakura lalu menjilat punya Sakura.

"Ahhh... Na.. Ahh.. ru... Ahh.. to... terus" desah Sakura.

Naruto terus menjilat vagina sakura, setelah beberapa menit Naruto berhenti menjilati punya Sakura lalu memasukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kedalam vagina Sakura.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." Sakura terus mendesah keenakan.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto mengocok vagina Sakura, terlihat sakura yang sudah ingin keluar. Naruto terus mengocok vagina Sakura dengan tempo cepat membuat dia akhirnya keluar.

"Ahhh... Ikkeh.. Naruto.. Aku ingin keluar.. AHHHHHHH" Sakura berteriak setelah keluar lalu Sakura tergulai lemas dilantai. Naruto yang melihatnya mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style dan membaringkannya di meja kerja.

"Sakura-Chan aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku akan memasukannya sekarang" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Naruto memposisikan penisnya dibelahan vagina Sakura dan secara perlahan memasukan ke dalam Sakura.

"AHHHH..." keduanya mendesah bersamaan saat penisnya Naruto masuk ke vaginanya Sakura. Naruto menariknya lagi lalu memasukannya lagi dengan tempo lambat. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto terus menambah tempo maju-mundurnya dengan semakin cepat.

"AHHH... AHHH... AHHH..." Sakura mendesah hebat saat miliknya terus di entot oleh Naruto.

"AHHH... AHHH... AHHH... Kimochi"

"AHHH... AHHH... AHHH... Kimochi"

Setengah jam kemudian.

"AHHH... AHHH... AHHH..."

"AHHH... AHHH... AHHH..."

"AHHH... AHHH... AHHH... Naru... AHHH... to... Ikkeh.. AHHH... Ikkeh"

"Aku juga Sakura-Chan. Aku akan mengeluarkannya didalam"

"Ya.. AHHH... AHHH.. AHHH.. Kelu... AHHH.. arkan... AHHH... saja... AHHH... di... AHHH.. dalam"

"NARUTO AKU KELUAR"

"AKU JUGA"

Dan mereka keluar secara bersamaan lalu mereka menatap satu sama lain beberapa saat lalu berciuman.

"Aku.. Hahh... mencintaimu... Hahh.. Naruto" Kata Sakura dengan suara yang parau.

"Aku juga... Hahh... Mencintaimu... Hahhh.. Sakura-Chan" Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum, lalu mereka kembali berciuman.

"Mau lanjut ke ronde ke-2 Naruto" Kata Sakura dengan menggoda.

"Ya, ayo lanjut ke ronde ke-2" Balas Naruto.

TBC or END

Yo ini fic lemon pertama saya, bagaimana pendapat nya :D

ini latihan untuk fic yg satunya lagi yg mungkin bakal ada lemon, itupun masih kemungkinan ya moga aja... :D wkwkwkwk

ozanlucifer out :D


	2. Chapter 02

UNTUK YANG GAK SUKA SAMA FIC INI BACK AJA GAK USAH BACA JADI GAK PERLU REPOT-REPOT REVIEW FIC INI. DARI SUMMARY JUGA SEHARUSNYA UDAH TAHU KALO INI FIC YANG BEGINI JADI GAK USAH BANYAK OMONG DI REVIEW,TERKADANG PARA FLAMER SANGAT ANEH MEREVIEW FIC YANG GAK DIASUKAI TAPI TETEP DIBACA.

Untuk yang menunggu fic Majo Kishi harap bersabar karena masih dalam tahap pengerjaan, mungkin besok atau lusa baru bisa update. Harap bersabar ya :-)

 **CHAPTER 2**

Disebuah rumah bagian ruang makan terdapat 2 wanita sedang makan dengan lahap namun pelan, yang satu wanita dewasa berambut pink mempunyai tanda didahinya lalu memakai baju merah tanpa lengan dengan lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya aka Haruno Sakura istri dari Uchiha terakhir Uchiha Sasuke dan yang satu lagi seorang anak sekitar umur 12 tahun berambut hitam memakai kacamata aka Uchiha Sarada anak kandung dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

"Mama.." Panggil Sarada dengan nada ragu.

"Iya, ada apa Sarada?" Tanya Sakura sambil terus makan.

"Papa, kapan pulang?" Tanya Sarada membalas pertanyaan Sakura, pertanyaan dari Sarada membuat Sakura menghentikan makannya lalu Sakura menatap Sarada dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Sayang, Papamu sedang menjalankan misi dari Hokage" Jawab Sakura dengan wajah tersenyum namun dalam hati dia juga merindukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya. Sarada hendak berbicara lagi kepada ibunya itu namun tidak jadi, Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang lebih baik kamu siap-siap pergi ke akademi nanti kesiangan loh, lihat tuh jam berapa sekarang?" Kata Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyuruh Sarada melihat jam, lalu Sarada pun melihat jam yang ada di dinding rumahnya.

"Astaga, sebentar lagi masuk kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Mama, jaa ne" kata Sarada dengan kaget setelah melihat jam yang menunjukan waktu 7.30 lalu bergegas dengan cepat untuk pergi ke akademi.

Setelah kepergian Sarada dia langsung melamun, beberapa saat kemudian dia membereskan piring bekas makan mereka berdua lalu dia pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai dikamar dia langsung tiduran dengan tangan yang berada di kemaluannya.

"Ahhh... Ahhh..." Sakura mendesah setelah beberapa saat dia mengeluarkan tangannya lalu dia melihat tangannya yang sedikit basah.

"Huhhh.. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatasi hasrat ini, kalau melakukannya sendiri terasa tidak puas.. Huft" Kata Sakura diakhiri dengan helaan nafas.

"Lebih baik aku ke rumah Ino"

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Naruto yang berada di ruang Hokage ditemani oleh Shikamaru sebagai assistennya.

'Selama beberapa bulan ini Hinata tidak bisa memuaskanku saat aku menginginkannya, Hinata langsung tertidur saat dia telah keluar sementara aku yang belum keluar tidak merasa puas.. huftt' Batin Naruto dengan diakhiri helaan nafas.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Shika.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya merasa lelah dengan semua dokumen-dokumen sialan ini" Balas Naruto.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, kau yang ingin jadi Hokage, ingat itu" balas Shika.

"Ya, aku tahu shika, hanya saja kenapa tiap hari dokumennya tidak berkurang malah semakin bertambah banyak sih.. Huhhh" Kata Naruto.

"Ya, mana aku tahu hal-hal yang merepotkan seperti itu" Kata Shika.

"Naruto, nanti malam datanglah ke rumahku. Angkatan kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan" Kata Shika.

"Pesta apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Datang saja, nanti juga kau akan tahu" Balas Shika.

"Hey, kau kan tahu aku ini Hokage banyak pekerjaan menumpuk, mana mungkin aku bisa pergi kesana" Kata Naruto.

"Soal itu, aku-" Ucapan Shika terpotong oleh seseorang yang baru datang.

"Aku yang akan menggantikanmu untuk nanti malam saja, Naruto" Kata orang tersebut yang baru datang.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kata Naruto.

"Ya, ini aku. Aku akan menggantikanmu untuk malam ini saja, kau pergilah ke pesta itu untuk sedikit penyegaran" Kata Kakashi dengan wajah tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Kau yakin, sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Iya, malam ini kau bisa sedikit bersenang-senang" Kata Kakashi.

"Akhirnya aku dapat istirahat sejenak dari pekerjaan ini" Kata Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum senang.

"Jadi, bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Shika.

"Ya, aku akan datang" Balas Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat mantan muridnya bahagia bisa sedikit bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman seangkatannya.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Sementara itu Sakura yang sedang berada dirumah Ino terlihat sedang berbincang-bincangtentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

"Hey, Sakura.. apa kau tidak merasa 'kesepian' tiap malam tanpa ada dia?" Tanya Ino.

"Jujur aku merasa sepi, tiap malam aku terus-terusan melakukannya tapi melakukannya sendiri terasa biasa saja tanpa ada kepuasan tersendiri.. huhh" Kata Sakura.

"Jadi begitu, ya. Susah juga menjadi dirimu" Kata Ino.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sudah jarang melakukannya dengan Sai, dia selalu mementingkan misinya dan saat dia menginginkannya dia hanya enak sendiri tidak membuatku merasa puas.. huhh" Kata Ino dengan nada yang kecewa.

"Begitu ya.." Kata Sakura lalu mereka berdua saling menatap dan menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Ohh.. iya, Sakura nanti datang ke rumah Shikamaru" Kata Ino.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Kata Sakura.

"Memangnya kau sudah lupa, hari ini kan ulang tahunnya Naruto" Kata Ino dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa Ino" Histeris Sakura.

"mattaku.. kau ini kan bekas mantan setimnya, seharusnya kan kau yang mengingatkan kenapa harus kau yang diingatkan.. huhh" Kata ino dengan sedikit menghela nafas.

"Lalu lalu, kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Naruto, ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, semua teman-teman seangkatan kita sepakat hanya mengadakan pesta kejutan saja, apa kau juga sudah lupa Naruto sedikit tidak menyukai hadiah karena hadiah yang kita berikan selalu berlebihan" kata Ino.

"iya juga ya, waktu itu naruto sedikit kesal karena kita memberikan hadiah yang menurutnya berlebihan meskipun tetap dia ambil.. hihihi" Kata Sakura diakhiri dengan tawanya.

"Ya begitulah, dia hanya mengatakan 'kalian mengingat ulang tahun ku pun aku sudah senang, jadi jangan memberiku hadiah lagi, oke? Karena hadiah yang selalu kalian berikan padaku itu berlebihan sekali' hahaha" Kata Ino dengan diakhiri tawanya diikuti oleh Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat Sakura izin pulang untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk anaknya yang sebentar lagi pulang. Ino juga ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk Inojin anaknya yang akan pulang.

 **SKIP TIME**

Dirumah Shikamaru semua teman seangkatan Naruto kecuali Sasuke yang masih mengembara, Neji yang sudah meninggal saat perang dunia shinobi ke-4 sudah berkumpul untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun sahabat mereka, Uzumaki Naruto.

CKLEK

Seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah shikamaru yang gelap.

"Oyy.. Shika" Kata orang tersebut memanggil Shikamaru namun tidak ada sahutan sama sekalipun.

"Katanya ngadain pesta kok gelap begini sih" Kata orang tersebut yang terus berjalan semakin dalam ke rumah Shikamaru, setelah beberapa saat dia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan lalu dia memegang gagang pintu tersebut lalu menggesernya.

TRAK

TRAK

"Otanjobi Omedetou, Naruto" Teriak semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut kecuali Naruto yang terbengong dengan kejutan yang disiapkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Astaga, seharusnya aku sudah tahu kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun.. huhhh" Kata Naruto dengan sedikit helaan nafas diakhir perkataannya namun beberapa saat dia tersenyum lalu melihat semua teman-teman seangkatannya.

"Arigatou, minna" Kata Naruto dengan nada senang dan wajah bahagia.

"ya, sama-sama" Kata semuanya.

"Sekarang kita mulai pestanya" Kata Kiba dengan nada teriak senang.

"Kita minum" Kata semuanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto kenapa kau tidak mengajak Hinata?" Tanya Temari.

"Ohh.. Hinata sedang merawat Himawari yang sedang sakit demam jadi tidak bisa ikut" Kata Naruto.

"Beitu ya, sayang sekali Hinata tidak bisa merayakannya bersama-sama" Kata Temari dan diikuti dengan anggukan semuanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak kalian, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada semuanya.

"Aku menyuruh Shikadai untuk menginap dirumah Ino menemani Inojin" Kata Shikamaru diikuti dengan anggukan Sai dan Ino.

"Aku juga menyuruh Sarada menginap dirumah Karui menemai Chouchou" Kata Sakura.

"Jadi begitu ya, kalau begitu ayo kita minum" Kata Naruto dengan semangat.

Dan semuanya bersemangat ada yang minum-minum ada yang mengobrol ada berjoget dan lain-lain. Sampai tengah malam tiba hanya tinggal menyisakan Sakura dan Naruto, Sakura tidak banyak minum sake jadi masih bertahan sedangkan Naruto meskipun tidak terlalu mabuk namun tetap merasakan sedikit pusing.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja, apa kau akan menginap disini, Sakura-chan?" Kata Naruto sambil bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Aku juga pulang, aku lebih nyenyak tidur di kasur sendiri" Kata Sakura membalas perkataan Naruto.

Lalu mereka berdua pun keluar dari rumah Shikamaru, di perjalanan mereka banyak mengobrol tentang keseharian mereka hari ini. Setelah beberapa saat mereka berhenti didepan rumah Sakura.

"Naruto, terima kasih sudah mengantar" Kata Sakura.

"Ya, sama-sama" Kata Naruto.

Sesaat Sakura berjalan ke depan pintu rumahnya Sakura sedikit oleng lalu Naruto yang melihatnya membantu Sakura untuk masuk ke depan pintu rumah Sakura. Satelah sampai di depan pintu Sakura membuka kunci rumahnya lalu dia berbalik ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, terima kasih" Kata Sakura sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ya, sama-sama" Kata Naruto yang juga menatap Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling menatap tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka sedikit demi sedikit secara perlahan terus mendekat hingga sesaat sudah dekat mereka berdua berciuman. Mereka terus berciuman hingga beberapa menit terasa mereka menghentikan kegiatan berciumanmereka.

"Naruto, apakah kau bisa menginap disini menemaniku?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah memerah entah karena malu sehabis ciuman atau karena efek minum sake(Entahlah :D).

"Mungkin aku akan menginap disini, pulang pun mungkin Hinata sudah tidur" Kata Naruto yang juga dengan wajah memerah.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka kembali berciuman, ciuman mereka semakin panas tangan Sakura pun menekan kepala Naruto untuk memeperdalam ciumannya, sementara tangan Naruto meremas bokong dari Sakura. Setelah beberapa saat salah satu tangan Naruto memegang gagang pintu rumah Sakura sambil terus berciuman lalu membukanya dan setelah itu Naruto mengangkat kedua kaki Sakura ke belakang punggungnya lalu masuk kedalam rumah Sakura yang masih asik dengan kegiatan cium-ciumannya lalu pintu rumah Sakura pun menutup.

 **TBC**

Halo minna, apa kabar? Saya hadir lagi untuk update fic ini, tadinya saya tidak ingin melanjutkan fic ini karena ada review yang sedikit menyakitkan tapi karena mayoritas nya ingin saya melanjutkan fic ini maka saya lanjutkan tapi kalau nantinya makin banyak yang tidak menyukai fic ini mungkin nantinya saya DISCONTINUED.

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang Chap 2 ini? Chap ini menceritakan awal dari perselingkuhan Naruto dengan Sakura, hehehe. Untuk Chap pertama itu bisa saya bilang prolog, mungkin :D

Semoga Chap 2 ini tidak mengecewakan kalian. Dan untuk yang memberi saran, perbaikan kata tentang fic ini saya sangat berterima kasih dan juga permintaan adegan naruto dengan siapa-siapanya tentang fic ini nanti saya pertimbangkan untuk sekarang saya akan tetap jalan dulu dengan cerita buatan saya jika nanti memang udah sedikit buntu saya akan meminta bantuan para reader, hehehe.

Ozanlucifer out :D


	3. Chapter 03 : FULL LEMON

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke rumah mereka menghentikan kegiatan berciumannya yang membuatnya Sakura sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa berhenti, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Kita akan lanjutkan di kamar, dimana kamarmu?" Jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya.

Sakura turun dari gendongan lalu dia memegang tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai kamar lalu menutup pintunya Sakura mendorong Naruto ke kasur membuatnya terbaring dikasur namun Naruto kembali bangun dengan posisi duduk di pinggir kasur, Sakura menghampiri lalu berjongkok melorotkan celana Naruto sehingga terlihat penis yang sudah tegang sedari tadi lalu Sakura memegang penis Naruto lalu mengocoknya dengan tangan.

"Sakura-chan, jilat punyaku lalu masukan ke mulutmu" Kata Naruto dan Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menurut lalu ia pun menjilat lalu dimasukkan ke mulutnya.

"SSHHHH... AHHH" Naruto keenakan dengan hisapan dari Sakura hingga beberapa saat terlihat tanda Naruto akan keluar.

"AHHH... Sakura-chan, aku... SHHH... akan keluar.." tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Naruto, Sakura terus menghisap penis Naruto dengan tempo yang semakain cepat hingga beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun keluar di dalam mulut Sakura.

CROT CROT CROT

"AHHH... hisapan mu sangat hebat, Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto setelah ia keluar yang membuat Sakura menelannya setelah itu dia berdiri lalu melorotkan celananya dan juga celana dalamnya sehingga terlihatlah vagina yang sedikit berbulu lalu mendorong Naruto hingga telentang lalu Sakura pun naik ke kasur dan memperlihatkan vaginanya di depan wajah Naruto, Naruto pun menjilatinya membuat Sakura mendesah hebat.

"AHHH.. AHHH.. AHHH..." Desah Sakura yang membuat penis Naruto tegang kembali yang sebelumnya mengecil saat keluar tadi. Sakura yang merasakan lidah Naruto yang menyentuh klitorisnya, terus mengeluarkan desahannya. Dan semakin lama gerakan lidah Naruto semakin cepat sehingga vagina Sakura mulai basah karena keluar cairan.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto memasukan jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke dalam vagina Sakura sambil memainkan klitoris Sakura dengan lidahnya.

"AHHH... Kim... AHHH... ochi... AHHH... a-aku hampir s-sampai.. AHHHH" Ucap Sakura sambil mendesah keenakan. Naruto yang mendengar Sakura hampir klimaks, langsung menggerakan lidah serta jarinya semakin cepat.

"IKKKKEEEHHHHHH... NNNGGGG..."

Dan dari vagina Sakura keluarlah cairan yang sangat banyak, cairan tersebut mengenai wajah dari Naruto. Dan terlihatlah Sakura yang sudah ngos-ngosan setelah klimaks.

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" Kata Naruto setelah menghentikan kegiatan menjilati vagina. Naruto membaringkan Sakura dikasur lalu memposisikan penisnya di vagina Sakura dan secara perlahan memasukkannya.

"Sakura-chan, punyamu masih sempit meskipun sudah punya anak" Kata Naruto sambil terus memasukan penisnya yang semakin dalam.

"AHH..." desah Sakura setelah penis dari Naruto sudah masuk semua. Dan Sakura pun dapat merasakan bahwa saat ini vagina nya terasa penuh dan sesak akibat dari penis Naruto yang masuk kedalam vagina nya serta ukuran penis Naruto yang lumayan besar.

"Bergeraklah Naruto" Kata Sakura sambil melihat Naruto yang sempat terhenti setelah memasukan penis ke vaginanya. Secara perlahan Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya.

"N-Naruto.. ssshhhh... hisap payudaraku.. Ahhhhh..." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto yang mendegarnya pun langsung menurutinya. Naruto menghisap payudara Sakura sebelah kanan dan yang kiri dipijat tangan Naruto. Naruto terus bergantian menghisap dan memijat payudara Sakura yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil sambil terus menyetubuhi Sakura.

"AHHH... N-Naruto... le-lebih cepat" Ucap Sakura.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan menghisap payudara Sakura lalu mulai menggerakkan penisnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan terus semakin cepat sampai Sakura yang disetubuhinya terus mendesah dengan keras yang untung anaknya Sarada sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"AAAHHHH... AAAAHHHH... a-aku.. AAAAHHH... h-hampir... AAAHHHH... sampai... AAAHHH" Ucap Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengar Sakura yang sudah hampir mencapai klimaks langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan kedua tangan Naruto memainkan kedua payudara Sakura yang bergoyang-goyang.

"AHHH... AHHH.. AHHH... Ik.. AHH.. keh.. AHH.." tanpa perduli dengan desahannya Naruto terus memaju mundurkan penisnya.

PLOP PLOP PLOP

"AAAHHHH... AAAHHHH... IKKEHHH..." Teriak Sakura saat keluar membuat Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya sementara. Dari vagina Sakura keluarlah cairan cinta yang sangat banyak, bahkan cairan tersebut mengenai penis Naruto. Naruto yang belum puas kembali menggerakkan penisnya di vagina Sakura.

"AHHH..." Desah Sakura sambil meremas sprei kasur miliknya saat Naruto kembali menggerakkan penisnya di vagina miliknya.

"AHH.. AHH.. AHHH.. AHH.. AHH.." desah Sakura yang suara yang keras dengan permainan Naruto.

Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakkannya dan Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan keluar.

"Sakura-chan... AAHHH... aku akan... AAAHHH... keluar di dalam... AAAHHH..." Kata Naruto dengan terus menggerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat.

"AHHH... AHHH... AHHH..." desah Sakura yang tidak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto namun langsung memeluk Naruto dan menekan pantat Naruto untuk masuk semakin dalam.

"Aku akan keluar" kata Naruto.

"Aku juga" balas Sakura.

Naruto yang sudah ingin keluar terus memaju mundurkan penisnya yang semakin cepat, dan ketika Naruto merasakan bahwa spermanya akan keluar, Naruto langsung menusukkan penisnya ke vagina Sakura dengan kerasnya.

CRROOOT! CRROOOTTT! CRROOOOOOTT!

Disaat sperma Naruto yang terus keluar di dalam tubuhnya Sakura mengalami orgasme lagi dan ketika Sakura mulai merasakan penis Naruto tidak lagi mengeluarkan sperma, merasakan rahimnya terisi penuh dengan sperma milik Naruto. Karena terlalu penuh sebagian sperma Naruto meluber keluar.

Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Sakura dan langsung berbaring di sebelah kasur milik Sakura. Lalu Naruto melihat kesamping ke arah Sakura yang masih kelelahan dan Sakura pun melihat kesamping arah Naruto dan mereka saling bertatap lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga mereka sekarang berciuman.

Beberapa saat setelah ciuman mereka pun tertidur dengan keaadan telanjang dan saling memeluk dengan posisi bersampingan dan kepala Sakura yang berada didaerah dada Naruto.

SKIP TIME

"Tadaima" Ucap Sarada.

Sarada yang tidak mendengar perkataan ibunya sedikit heran biasanya menjawab salam darinya saat pulang. Lalu diapun berjalan kearah kamar dari ibunya yang mungkin belum bangun, setelah berada didepan pintu kamar ibunya, Sarada pun membuka kamar tersebut.

CKLEKK

Sarada membuka pintu kamar ibunya dan Sarada melihat...

TBC

HAYOOO pasti penasaran.. :v

Maaf baru bisa update, laptop ku habis diservice dulu karena terlalu sering main game jadi laptop ku ada masalah rusak dan sekarang pun masih sedikit masalah karena laptop ku harus sambil di charger karena batre nya udah rusak.

untuk typo dan kata-kata yang kurang dimengerti maaf hanya segitu kemampuan gue, gue akan memperbaiki di chap depan.

Dan untuk review maaf aku gak bisa balas(Ya karena Gue gak baca review :v).

Segitu saja Sekian dan Terima Kasih :D

ozanlucifer out :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sarada yg melihat ibunya terbaring dikamarnya dengan ditutupi selimut merasa heran karena ibunya belum bangun.

Sarada mendekati ibunya dan membangunkannya namun tidak bangun-bangun, lalu dia menyibakkan selimut yg dipakai ibunya dan terkaget karena ibunya tidak memakai pakaian alias telanjang dan sedikit melihat ada sesuatu yg basah di kasur ibunya.

Dia terus membangunkan ibunya dan beberapa menit kemudian Sakura terbangun. Sakura yg melihat anaknya langsung terbangun lalu melihat kesekitar dan dia merasa lega karena tidak melihat Naruto yg sepertinya sudah pergi.

"Kaa-san kenapa susah dibangukan sihh dan tidak biasanya Kaa-san tidur telanjang?" tanya Sarada.

"Ahh.. S-semalam Kaa-san tidur agak malam dan juga semalam agak gerah jadi tidur telanjang.. hehehe" balas Sakura yg sedikit gugup diakhiri dengan tawanya.

"Lalu kenapa kasurnya kelihatan basah?" tanya sarada lagi.

"A-Aahh... semalam ibu abis minum namun tumpah ke kasur jadi basah.. hehehe" balas lagi sakura yg tetap gugup.

"Begitu yahh tidak biasanya" ucap pelan sarada.

"K-kau belum ke akademi sarada?" tanya sakura pada sarada.

"Aku mau mengambil peralatanku dulu dikamarku, kalo gitu aku siap-siap dulu" balas sarada sambil pergi keluar dari kamar sakura.

"Kalo begitu kaa-san akan beresin kamar dulu lalu mandi, nanti kaa-san siapkan bekal untukmu ke akademi" ucap sakura.

"Haiii" balas sarada.

Setelah sarada keluar dari kamarnya sakura menghela nafas karena dirinya tidak ketahuan oleh sarada setelah dirinya bersetubuh dengan Naruto. Lalu dia membuka sprei yg basah bekas semalam dengan Naruto untuk dicuci.

Setelah beberapa menit setelah sarada sudah beres menyiapkan semua yg diperlukan untuk pergi ke akademi dan menunggu ibunya menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuknya nanti.

Sesudah membereskan kamarnya dan mandi lalu juga menyiapkan bekal untuk anaknya, sakura termenung setelah sarada pergi ke akademi.

'kenapa aku melakukanya dengan Naruto ya ampun' ucap dirinya dalam hati sambil menutup mukanya dengan tangan.

"tapi bermain dengan Naruto tidaklah buruk malahan aku menjadi lega setelah melakukanya dan aku jadi menginginkannya lagi" ucap sakura.

"okey jika ada kesempatan aku akan melakukannya lagi dengan naruto" ucap sakura meskipun dirinya tahu dia dan naruto sudah memiliki pasangan.

Sementara itu di ruangan Hokage naruto sedang mengerjakan kertas yg menurutnya musuh abadinya sekarang. Namun naruto malah melalmun dan mengabaikan kerjaannya.

'aku harus meminta maaf pada sakura-chan sudah melakukan hal itu padanya semalam' batin naruto

'yahh jika ada kesempatan aku akan meminta maaf padanya'

"ada apa naruto kau terlihat melamun daritadi?" ucap asisten naruto dan juga teman nya dari kecil dari clan Nara alias Nara Shikamaru.

"tidak apa-apa shika, hanya memikirkan himawari apa sudah sembuh dari panasnya" balas naruto menjawab pertanyaan shikamaru.

"hahhhh... ya sudah nanti sore kau pulanglah lagipula hari ini tidak banya kerjaan yg harus kau kerjakan, kertasnya juga tidak terlalu banyak hari ini jadi nanti biar aku yg bereskan jika sudah sore tiba" ucap shikamaru

"benarkah shika?" naruto menatap shika dengan mata berbinar.

"yah.. kau pulanglah nanti sore biar aku yg bereskan sisanya.. mendokusei" ucap shikamaru dengan diakhiri trademark khasnya.

"Arigatou shika" ucap naruto sambil memeluk shikamaru.

"sudah-sudah kerjakan saja nanti aku yg gantikan tapi nanti sore okey" balas lagi shika.

"okey" ucap naruto dengan senang.

Setelah beberapa waktu naruto mengerjakan kerjaannya tidak terasa waktu sudah menjelang sore dan shikamaru menepati janjinya kepada naruto.

Meskipun naruto tidak enak dengan shikamaru tapi shikamaru tetap mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Setelah berterima kasih kepada shikamaru diapun pergi ke rumahnya.

Sesampai dirumahnya dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Hanya menemukan secarik kertas kalau Hinata dan Himawari pergi ke clan Hyuuga karena Himawari sudah sembuh dan ingin pergi ke clan Hyuuga untuk bertemu dengan bibinya dan juga kakeknya. Sedangkan untuk Boruto menginap dirumah Shikadai itu yg tertulia di kertas tersebut.

Naruto menghela nafas setelah melihat pesan lertaa tersebut, berarti dia beristirahat dirumahnya sendirian. Dia merasa lapar namun tidak ada apa-apa jadi dia pergi keluar untuk pergi membeli makanan.

Setelah membeli ramen cup untuk dibawa ke rumahnya, diperjalanan dia melihat sakura yg baru pulang dari pekerjaan di rumah sakit konoha.

"ahh.. Naruto kau habis darimana? kau tidak dikantor?" tanya sakura.

"aku habis beli ramen cup sakura-chan, aku dikasih waktu istirahat oleh shika.. hehe" balas naruto.

"emang hinata tidak masak?" tanya lagi sakura.

"dirumah sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa dan tidak ada makanan dirumah jadi aku beli ramen cup yg mudah disaji" balas naruto

"kalau begitu biar aku yg masak untukmu, ayo kita ke rumahmu, aku juga sambil belanja" ucap sakura

"okey sakura-chan"

Meraka pun belanja bahan-bahan untuk dimasak nanti. Setelah terbeli semuanya mereka pergi ke rumah naruto.

Sakura pun pergi ke dapur setelah meminta izin kepada Naruto. Diapun memasak untuk mereka berdua. Setelah matang mereka berdua makan dimeja makan yg sudah tersaji makanan buatan sakura.

"wahh.. enaknya masakanmu sakura-chan, arigato sudah memasak untukku.. hehe" ucap naruto yg sudah menghabisi makanannya sambil mengelus perutnya yg kekenyangan.

"yahh sama-sama naruto dan arigatou kalau masakanku enak" balas sakura tersenyum sambil membereskan piring bekas makan mereka berdua lalu mencucinya.

"s-sakura-chan.. etto.." ucap gugup naruto.

"ada apa naruto?" tanya sakura bingung yg melihat naruto seperti sedang gugup.

"A-aku minta maaf tentang semalam" ucap naruto dengan nada gugup dan sedikit takut kalo sakura akan menjadi marah.

"A-ahh.. tidak apa-apa kok aku juga melakukan atas keinginanku jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah" ucap sakura.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari sakura dia merasa lega, diapun langsung diam setelah meminta maaf tanpa menyadari kalo sakura mendekati dirinya yg sedang duduk dikursi.

Sakura lalu duduk dipangkuan naruto, naruto yg sedikit kaget melihat tingkah sakura namun dia tetap diam. Sakura yg duduk dipangkuan Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan setelah itu sakura mencium naruto, naruto yg awalnya kaget dan sempat terdiam beberapa saat langsung membalas ciuman sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka ciuman, mereka melepaskan ciuman yg bergairah itu lalu sakura membisikan sesuatu ke telinga naruto.

'ayo kita lakukan lagi kegiatan semalam' bisik sakura ditelinga naruto.

Naruto yg mendengarnya hanya tersenyum menyeringai, lalu diapun mengangkat sakura dengan bridal style dan membawa ke kamar dirinya dan hinata jika tidur bersama.

Setelah menurunkan sakura ke kasur naruto lalu menncium lagi sakura yg berbaring di kasurnya itu. Sakura pun membalas ciuman naruto. Tangannya sakura membuka setiap kancing baju dari naruto lalu membuka baju naruto dan melemparnya.

Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam diapun membuka baju sakura dan diapun membuka dari branya sakura. Tanganya pun langsung memainkan payudara sakura.

"ENGHHH" sakura mendesah saat naruto memainkan payudaranya dan putingnya disaat mereka masih berciuman.

Mereka terus melakukan itu selama beberapa menit. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya pada sakura, lalu naruto membuka celananya dan celana dalamnya lalu terlihatlah penis dari naruto yg sudah tegang dan sakura yg mengerti lalu memainkan penis naruto dengan tangannya.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan handjob sakura lalu mengulum penis naruto yg membuat naruto mendesah keenakan dengan kuluman dari sakura.

"AHHHHH... sakura-chan teruskan itu sangat enaakkkk" desah naruto

Sakura yg melihat Naruto keenakan dengan kulumannya berhenti. Naruto heran kenapa sakura berhenti namun dia melihat sakura membuka celananya dia yg mengerti lalu berbaring dikasur, sakura yg melihat naruto berbaring seakan mengerti dirinya lalu memposisikan dirinya dengan naruto dengan posisi 69 dimana dirinya melakukan kuluman lagi ke penia naruto sedangkan naruto menjilat vaginanya yg sudah sedikit basah daritadi.

"ENGGHHH... KIMOCHIIII" keduanya berucap.

Tanpa sadar keduanya sudah mencapai batasnya, Sakura terus mengulum penis naruto dengan tempo yg semakin cepat begitu pula dengan naruto yg terus menjilat vagina sakura. Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura keluar secara bersamaan, Sakura yg mengetahui Naruto keluar tidak melepas kulumannya dan menelan sperma yg keluar dari penis Naruto, begitu juga dengan Naruto yg menelan air kenikmatan sakura yg keliar dari vaginnya.

Sakura yg sudah tidak tahan memposisikan vaginya dengan penis Naruto dengan membelakangi Naruto, sebelum memasukannya Sakura menggesek terlebih dahulu penisnya naruto di vaginanya supaya penis Naruto dapat tegang dengan keras kembali.

Setelah melihat penis Naruto sudah tegang dia memasukan ke vaginanya. Setelah masuk semuanya ke vagina miliknya sakura menjerit.

"AAHHHHH... N-naruto p-penismu sangat besar hingga membuatku terasa sakit divaginaku" ucap sakura yg keenakan meskipun sedikit sakit.

"Y-yahhh sakura-chan, punyamu terasa sedikit sempit" balas naruto yg juga keenakan setelah sakura memasukan penisnya ke vagina miliknya.

Sakura lalu menaik turun kan pantatnya yg vaginanya sudah dimasukan penis dari Naruto.

"AAHHHHHH... N-NARUTO... AHHHH... P-PENISMU MEMBU.. AHHHH... TKU KE... AHHH... TAGIH... AAHHH.. AN... AHHH"

Naruto tidak menjawab karena terlalu keenakan dengan goyangan dari sakura. Sakura terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya sambil terus mendesah.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto lalu menggoyangkan kembali pinggulnya.

"AHHHH... NNAR... AHHH... UTO... AHHH... IINI... AHHH... SAN... AHHHH... GAT... AHHH... ENAK... AHHHH"

Naruto yg melihat payudara sakura lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk memainkan payudaranya sakura.

"AHHHHH... NARUTO... AHHH... TERUS... AHHH... LAKU... AHHH... KAN... ITU..AHHHHHH"

Naruto yg mendengarnya hanya menurut, hingga beberapa saat kemudian sakura merasa akan keluar.

"N-NARUTO... AHHHH... AKU... AHHH.. AKAN.. AKHHH.. KELUAR... AHHHH"

Naruto yg mendengarnya menarik sakura sambil terus menggenjot vagina sakura, Naruto mencium sakura sambil menggenjotnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian sakura keluar.

"AKKHHHHH... AKU KELUARRRR..." teriak sakura.

Lalu kegiatan mereka terhenti beberapa saat. Naruto membalikan dirinya dengan sakura hingga sakura berada dibawahnya tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina sakura. Melihat sakura yg masih kelelahan sedikit kasihan namun naruto tetap kalah dengan nafsunya hinga dia menggenjotnya kembali sakura.

"AAHHHHH... N-NARU... AHHH... A-KU... B-BAR-U... SAJA.. KELUAR... AHHHHHH..."

Naruto tidak mempedulikan kata-kata sakura hingga dia terus menggenjotnya.

"AHHH.. SAKURA... HMMMM... VAGINA... AHHH... SANGAT NIKMAT... HMMMM"

"YAHHH... AHHHHH... TERUS... AHHH.. TERUSKAN SAJA... AHHHH...NARU...AHHHH"

Naruto terus menggenjot sakura dengan tempo yg semakin cepat. Hingga beberapa saat naruto yg sudah ingin keluar begitu juga sakura yg akan keluar yg kedua kalinya.

"AHHH.. SAKURA...AKU...AHHH...AKAN...HMM.. KELUAR...DI..AHHHH..DALAM...AHHH"

"KELU...AHHH...ARKAN...AHHHH...SAJA..DI..AHHH...DALAM NARU...AHHHH"

Naruto dengan tempo yg sangat cepat menggenjot vagina sakura hingga keluar.

"AAHHH...AKU..KELUAR..SAKURA..CHAN..AHHH"

"AKHHHHHHHHH..."ucap keduanya saat keluar bersama, Naruto mengeluarkan sperma nya lagi didalam vagina sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto lalu berebah diatas badan sakura yg terengah-engah begitupula sakura yg kecapean terengah dengan ditimpa oleh naruto dengan vagina yg masih menempel dengan penis dari naruto.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian naruro bangkit dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina sakura. Lalu dia menatap sakura yg masih kelelahan dan kembali menatap badan sakura yg membuat penisnya kembali tegang. Sakura yg melihat penis dari naruto kembali tegang tersenyum.

"ayo kita lakukan lagi naru-kun~" ucap sakura dengan nada yg menggoda.

Naruto yg mendapat respon positive dari sakura membalikan sakura hingga posisinya membuat sakira menungging. Naruto lalu memasukan kembali penisnya ke vagina sakura dari posisi doggy style ini.

Kegiatan mereka terus berlanjut sampai pagi dengan tanpa rasa puas dari keduanya yg terus menerus bersetubuh tanpa memikirkan pasangannya masing-masing. Naruto mengeluarkan sperma nya hingga 6 sampai 7 kali didalam vagina sakura.

Naruto bertanya apa tidak apa-apa mengeluarkannya didalam. Sakura menjawab dengan halus kalo itu tidak apa-apa karena dia sedang aman membuat naruto merasa lega.

Sakura tertidur dikamar naruto dengan keadaan telanjang sambil memeluk naruto yg juga sama telanjang tanpa selimut. Mereka tertidur dengan pulas.

Setelah itu mereka melakukan kegiatan bersetubuh jika ada waktu senggang dari pekerjaan mereka masing-masing hingga tanpa sadar membuat salah satu teman mereka curiga dengan tingkah laku mereka.

Tanpa sengaja saat Naruto dan Sakura sedang bersetubuh di kantornya sakura. Teman mereka beruda seorang Yamanaka Ino melihat kegiatan mereka.

"AHHHH... AHHH... AHHH... NARU.. AHHH... TERUSKAN...AHHH"

"YAHH... SAKURA...CHAN... AHHHHH..."

Naruto yg sedang menggenjot sakura yg menungging di meja kantornya sakura tanpa mereka sadari kegiatan mereka dilihat oleh ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan kegiatan mereka berdua.

Melihat mereka berdua sedang melakukan sex yg cukup lama membuat ino terangsang melihatnya dari celah pintu kantor sakura yg tidak tertutup rapih. Lalu ino melakukan masturbasi ke vagina dengan tangannya.

"AKHHHHH..." ucap sakuran dan naruto yg sudah keluar.

Melihat mereka berdua sudah keluar membuat ino pun keluar dengan cairan kenikmatan dari vaginanya sendiri. Diapun pergi dari depan pintu kantor sakura tanpa membersihkan cairab bekas dia maaturbasi.

Naruto yg sudah melakukan kegiatannya dengan sakura keluar dari kantor sakura dan melihat ada yg aneh di depan pintu kantor. Ada cairan yg berceceran dilantai membuat naruto sedikit curiga.

Sementara dikantor Ino, dia mendesah setelah melihat kegiatan Naruto dan Sakura yg melakukan sex.

"Kenapa sakura tidak bilang apa-apa padaku.. hahhhhh" gumam ino dengan sedikit menghela nafas lalu dia melihat ke bagian intimnya yg sudah basah terlihat dari celananya yg basah.

"sepertinya aku harus ganti celana" ucap ino.

bersambung...

Halooo... maaf jika cerita saudaraku kulanjut dan sedikit kacau aku hanya seorang pemula dalam hal bercerita seperti ini di fanfic jadi gomenasai kalau jelek.

Ohh iya aku saudara dari pemilik fanfic ini, pemilik asli akun yaitu saudaraku ini sibuk kerja jadi tidak bisa ngelanjutin.

Kasih saran dan komentarnya yahh jangan kasar-kasar aku hanya pemula dalam hal fanfiction okeyy. ;-)

 **I Am Out**


End file.
